In recent years, recreational vehicles (e.g., snowmobiles) have gained widespread popularity. Snowmobiles are commonly used in hunting, trail riding and utility applications such as the wide variety of maintenance activities which take place on a farm. Perhaps the most common snowmobile application is trail riding. Trail riding on a snowmobile allows a snowmobile enthusiast to travel through areas that are not accessible by ordinary automobiles particularly during the winter months. Modern snowmobiles, can cover ground very rapidly and can cover great distances. Frequently, snowmobile enthusiasts ride their snowmobile for many hours straight and cover many miles. If the rider is subjected to excessive jarring while traveling over rough terrain, operator fatigue may result particularly during a long ride. During such long rides, a snowmobile may be used to carry a rider through a wide variety of terrain.